


sunny with a chance of rain

by aprilixs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Felix’s point of view, Fluffy, Friendship, Jisung is a cutie who can talk to plants, Magic, can be seen as more than friends if you turn your head 180 degrees and squint, soft, this was started by me wanting scones at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilixs/pseuds/aprilixs
Summary: Jisung crouches down near the flask.Then, in a matter of seconds, three things occur: first, the lid being opened.Second, a swirl of a little rain cloud lifting from the jar and growing to around the size of a large dog, only slightly hovering over the glass.Third, disaster, but we'll get to that in a second.Or Jisung has an assignment he as to do for magic school and Felix is just along for the ride.





	sunny with a chance of rain

My closest friend Jisung and I hop off our brooms and scamper up the cobblestone steps towards my Aunt Ebb's bakery, which also serves as a magic item shop on the side. The aroma of fresh baked pastries makes our mouths water as we walk in the door. 

However, on a mission, we go straight over to a table holding flasks of elemental energy. Searching over the variety of bottles, I find the one I'm looking for, a large see through bluish-gray flask with a visible rain cloud stuck inside.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ebb greet us with a smile, "Hey Felix and Jisung, what do ya' need a rain shower core for?" 

Before I can reply, Jisung speaks up exasperatedly, "My storm teacher, Mrs. Weathers, gave me the task of mastering how to control a rain cloud in only two days! Can you believe it?" 

Ebb chuckles, "Looks like she's still the overbearing old lady she was when I last saw her."

A second later, she adds on, "I just made a new cherry scone recipe. Do you boys want to taste test?" As fast as can we can, Jisung and I rush over to the counter. The pastries ooze with a delicious cherry filling. "Yes, please!" we reply enthusiastically. 

I see Ebb grab four and place them on a plate, handing it to me. "You boys run along now, but don't forget to grab napkins. They can get a little messy." 

"Okay, thanks Aunt Ebb! I'll be back by dinner time." 

Jisung opens the door for me and lets us out, but not without forgetting to grab napkins and picking up our brooms that we left by the door when we first arrived.

I lead us to the shade of a tall Maple tree next to the building. As I decide to sit down near the base, Jisung stands a few paces away conversing with a patch of primrose. He tends to always talk to the plant life whenever I look away, even for a second, so I've gotten used to it by now. Jisung says what I think is a goodbye to the plants, then walks over.

"So, how do you suppose I should go about opening the jar containing a literal rain cloud without drenching us in water?" he inquires. 

I rub my chin in thought before I say, "Eh, just open it and let what happens happen. But, just in case, please make sure you're at least five feet away from me at all times." 

I hear a snarky hint to his tone as he replies, "Nope. No can do. If I have to get wet, so do you." While waving my hand dismissively I say, "Ugh, fine. Go do your fairy magic." 

Jisung smirks and stands up while dusting off his lap. "Well then, I guess my fairy magic can just steer that rain cloud right on over to you. Then under his breath I hear, "Once, I figure out how to control it..."

Chuckling a little I tell him he'll do great and not to stress too much, before he wanders a few feet away with the jar. Jisung looks through Mrs. Weather's notes and attempts to read through them. 

After what has to be five minutes, he takes a small scroll with a blue pattern adorning its' pages from the mini stack of papers. He places it on the ground with the bottle on top, directly in the middle.

Jisung crouches down near the flask. Then, in a matter of seconds, three things occur: first, the lid being opened. Second, a swirl of a little rain cloud lifting from the jar and growing to around the size of a large dog, only slightly hovering over the glass. Third, disaster, but we'll get to that in a second.

Fumbling slightly, he stretches his hands out to the space holding the cloud. Almost exactly like a comic book, his hair starts defying gravity and I can see the greenish glow of his magic radiating from his body. 

Shivering, I feel the air around me tickle my senses and make the hair on my arms stand on edge. I look up just to make sure the sun's still there, and low and behold it's beating down on us, but I don't feel it at all. 

The trees whistle as the wind picks up and the spell is spoken. "Wandering in the sky; moving through the air. Nubivagant—come down here." 

Immediately, the wind stops, the sun is warming my skin, and Jisung is soaking wet. 

I can't help it when I see his look of absolute disbelief and fall down in a fit of laughter. He groans and plops down on the grass, "And here I thought I was going to get it on my first try! Maybe, I put to much magic in it?" 

Wiping the stray tear that left my eye I pick myself up from my position on the ground "Yeah, that's possible. Why don't you look through the notes more thoroughly and eat your scones? Just remember not to get to stressed otherwise your magic will go haywire." 

He sighs. "I know."

Still drenched, Jisung bottles the cloud with just a flick of the lid, and it goes right back in the glass jar. He shuffles the papers in a pile and makes his way to the tree. 

"I probably should've done this in the beginning, huh?" I pause a second to savor the pastry in my mouth before saying, "You could've. But it wouldn't have been as entertaining for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story on here, but I do have this also posted on my Wattpad over at @aprilixs. 
> 
> Anywho, if you've gotten this far, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!
> 
> ~April


End file.
